


Magnified and Sanctified

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Ineffable Event 2019 [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Book Elements, Crowley Made Stars, History of Astronomy, M/M, Show Elements, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 20:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: Crowley hummed, for once doing as he was told, and angled the cylinder of metal and glass toward the clear night sky. “Wow.”“Yes,” Aziraphale breathed, though he was more focused on Crowley’s face than the dome of the sky above them. “They’re calling it a telescope.”





	Magnified and Sanctified

**Author's Note:**

> written for [Ineffable Event](https://ineffable-event.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, day two; prompt: the firmament
> 
> unbetaed

**1624, Holland**

“Ah, I see you’ve gotten your hands on one,” Crowley said, and Aziraphale spun around, gripping the metal tube he was holding, its case hanging over his shoulder. “Give us a try, yeah?”

“A friend loaned it to me,” Aziraphale said, gently placing the contraption in Crowley’s waiting hands. “You point this part up, and look through the other end.”

Crowley hummed, for once doing as he was told, and angled the cylinder of metal and glass toward the clear night sky. “Wow.”

“Yes,” Aziraphale breathed, though he was more focused on Crowley’s face than the dome of the sky above them. “They’re calling it a telescope.”

They were standing on a hill outside the town, fields that would contain tulips come the spring stretching out on all sides in the dark. The weather was probably too cold for humans to stand out in comfortably, but that had never really stopped them.

“What will they think of next,” Crowley said, but his usual sarcasm was absent. “Here, angel, come look at this.” He held the telescope firmly, so Aziraphale could step up to it and see a particularly brilliant star. “One of mine.”

“Oh, how lovely,” Aziraphale said, and Crowley grumbled in that dissembling way he had when paid anything resembling a compliment.

“You can’t see the nebulae from here, but I did most of the stars in that cluster,” Crowley said. It was rare for him to talk about Before, and Aziraphale cherished it. He’d hoped the chance to see his creations again, even if the improvement from normal eyes was slight, would encourage the demon to open up, and it had.

They stood in silence for a while, passing the telescope back and forth between them, until finally Crowley handed the contraption back and crossed his hands behind his back. “I’m freezing,” he said. “Let’s go back to town for some warm wine.”

“As you say,” Aziraphale said, smiling to himself as he tucked the telescope back into its case and made a mental note to return it to the workshop he’d ‘borrowed’ it from before dawn. “After you.”

**Author's Note:**

> [reblog link](https://melayneseahawk.tumblr.com/post/188530578084/magnified-and-sanctified-melayneseahawk-good)
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://melayneseahawk.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
